Revenge of the Nerd
Revenge of the Nerd is episode fourteen of the season eight in this television sitcom on Family Matters, that originally aired from ABC on January 3, 1997. It was directed by Gregg Heschong and written by Jim Geoghan. Plot Myra and Steve break up due to Steve feeling as if she is rushing things in their relationship after she demands marriage. When Laura finds out the sorority that she's pledging to join at the college is going to publicly embarrass Steve and the other nerds. She helps them get their revenge on the sorority and she refuses to join the them until they change their policy around her friend. Meanwhile, Carl's feud with Nick escalates further over an unknown parking violation. However, Harriette is fed up with both men being such negative influences on the kids and sets them straight once again. Eventually, Nick and Carl realize how much their constant fighting is a negative influence on both 3J and Richie and finally put an end to their fighting. Synopsis Myra visits Urkel in the Winslows' kitchen and is seen wearing a wedding dress. She’s demanding that they get married after graduating from college. Steve refuses, pointing out that Myra's rushing thing and he's not ready for marriage. He mentions that he's only 20 years old and isn't ready for marriage. Urkel wants to take things slowly and have a chance to do things for himself. Myra is offended by this and Steve tells her that he needs more space. Myra breaks up with him and tells Steve that he has to stop her, apologize and beg her to marry him. He refuses to do so. Urkel tells Myra off that he can’t do that because she's not respecting his personal space. She walks out the kitchen and throws Carl’s barbeque grill through the window in a fit of rage. Also, after realizing how his feud with Nick Neidermeyer has become a bad influence on the kids, Carl attempts to see how well they can be as friends. This eventually reveals Nick's own jealousy over Carl for having a wonderful family, while his ex-wife left him because he didn’t want to have kids. Laura is invited to join a sorority and is excited about becoming a member. Steve comes over to the sorority to pick up Laura. Allison the sorority president answers the door and lets Steve in. They talk and Allison invites Steve to the sorority’s party. Unbeknownst to him that it’s a “Geek Party”. Meanwhile at the sorority party, Steve is having a great time with the sorority girls and their “dates“. Laura comes to the sorority because she forgot her backpack Allison tells her that her and the other girls are about to crown the king of the geek party. Laura tells them that’s the cruelest thing that she’s ever heard in her life. She tells Allison and her friends that the guys are people and they have feelings. When she‘s told to choose either the sorority or Steve, Laura easily chooses him over the sorority. She points out that she refuses to join them until they change their policy around Steve. Laura tells Steve that they need to leave but he won’t until she tells him why. Laura tells him that it’s a Geek Party. Steve thought she said Greek Party and explained the sorority was a Greek thing. Laura said Geek as in nerd, doofus and dweeb. Steve asks Allison if it’s true and she said yes. Steve tells the girls that it’s not fun and he tells them that he’s not the best looking, the most stylish and the most coordinated but he likes himself and that makes him cool. Urkel gets revenge by passionately kissing Allison, who actually enjoys and returns it before she’s caught by her friends and a confident Steve leaves with Laura and the other nerds. In the end credits, Steve learns a big lesson in staying true to his current steady. Laura wisely advises him to apologize to Myra and let her know how feels. Urkel asks her to promise him not to be pushy with marriage and just enjoy being together, which is what he wanted. Myra agrees to respect Steve's wishes. Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton-Noble as Harriette Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse Guest Recurring * Ron Orbach as Nick Neidermeyer Cameo * Jennie Kwan as Kimberly * Sanaa Lathan as Allison * Gregg Binkley as Lionel * Monique Lanier as Monica * Michael D. Weatherred as Clifford Trivia * It was aired on January 3, 1997 same as CBS legal drama JAG (1995–2005) (after the cancellation from NBC in 1996). * This is the 2nd time, Laura has defended Urkel against her own peers. This time it's an elite sorority who tells her to end her friendship with him if she wanted to join them. Unlike Eddie in Beta Chi Guy, Laura refuses to join the group until they change their policy around Urkel and the other nerds. * Urkel is the first one to learn a hard lesson in stay true to his steady, after he was tempted by Allison. Eddie would be the 2nd one to also learn a hard lesson in staying true to Greta after being tempted by an older woman who later two-times him akin to Oneisha. * This is the second time that Myra throws a barbecue grill through a window. The first time she did it was in Steve’s fantasy in the episode Bugged when he told her about giving his online friend Agnes a passionate kiss. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Eight episodes Category:Season Eight